


Two weeks later

by bunnysworld



Series: Triskelions and dragons [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't want to see Merlin anymore. But he's miserable without him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two weeks later

**Author's Note:**

> The wombats did a good job, so issy could beat this into submission. Thank you!!!!!!!
> 
> Written for camelot_drabble's prompt 'devilish'

The longer Arthur watched Mordred, the more Mordred’s grin turned devilish, evil, plain mean. He pretended to be the youngster with not a care in this world, but there was something dangerous in him, Arthur was convinced of that.

Since the incident in the cafeteria two weeks ago, he was totally confused. He’d told Merlin he couldn’t do this anymore and didn’t want to see him again. He’d thought if Merlin stayed away from him, things would stop happening. They had started with him entering his life, so they should end when he shoved him out.

But Arthur was miserable. He liked Merlin a lot. Oh fuck, who was he kidding? He was head over heels for him, he needed him to survive and was disappointed when the charm he started to wear again stayed cold. 

Arthur huffed. He sounded like a love-sick teenage girl. But as he lay in the dark on his couch, curled up like he did hours before when he came home, he knew it wouldn’t change. He was in love. For the first time in his life. And no matter what would happen next, how horrible the visions became, how vicious people around him would get, he needed Merlin to go on. It was hard enough to face all these things with Merlin by his side. No way would he be able to handle another scene like that all alone.

Sniffling, he reached for his mobile. “Merlin?”


End file.
